1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parameter setting apparatus for setting respective values of parameters, particularly values of parameters which control multimedia data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, parameter setting apparatuses for setting respective values of parameters, particularly values of parameters which control multimedia data have been known.
Such conventional parameter setting apparatuses include the one which has a plurality of first setting operators provided for respective parameters in order to control and set respective values of the parameters by the smallest unit and a second setting operator for seamlessly controlling the value of a parameter selected from among the plurality of parameters in accordance with the amount of a manipulation of the second setting operator (e.g., “YAMAHA DIGITAL WORKSTATION Tyros2 Owner's Manual”, YAMAHA 2005, pages 68 and 79). In a case where a user of this conventional parameter setting apparatus desires to change the value of a parameter by a large amount, the second setting operator is to be used. In a case where the user desires to make fine adjustments of the value of a parameter by the smallest unit, the first setting operator provided for the parameter is to be used. As described above, the conventional parameter setting apparatus enables the user to use either the first setting operators or the second setting operator depending on the status of the parameter value that the user desires to control.
Because the conventional parameter setting apparatus employs an expensive dial operator as the second setting operator, only one dial operator is employed for cost reduction. Therefore, the conventional parameter setting apparatus is designed such that the user selects a parameter (hereafter referred to as “parameter situated on a focus position”) from among the parameters to assign the selected parameter to the dial operator so that the user can control the value of the assigned parameter by use of the dial operator. Furthermore, the conventional parameter setting apparatus is designed such that if any first setting operator correlated with a parameter which is different from the one situated on the focus position is manipulated by the user, the focus position is transferred from the currently selected parameter to the parameter correlated with the manipulated first setting operator, with the value of the parameter of the post-transferred focus position being changed to a value corresponding to the manipulation of the first operator.